When The Flower B l o o m s
by Chiharu Yoshimi
Summary: Maka does not like getting involved with trouble, but trouble always happens to be chasing her. Her mum had enough. Maka is sent to a boarding school and on the very first day, guess what awaited her? trouble. Making everything worse, she starts having strange dreams. nightmares to be exact. To top all of that, she receives a Lily bud with a note that reads 'When the Flower Blooms'
1. I'm Just an Orphan

_**Author's note; **_**this is a story i started on but i didn't like it so i re wrote it, so if you find this story familiar to something you have read before... it is because i re wrote it ummm... i am still pretty new to fanfic cause i have only written one story... this is my second one. So feel free to give advice that i will try to improve on. Oh... and have fun reading ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I'm Just an Orphan.**

* * *

I stood there in the middle of a small alley. I gripped my fist tight and tried my best to keep calm, but how can a person keep calm in a situation where they are getting ganged up on by two girls and one guy? These situations often happen to me, I am not even scared of these threats anymore, what I really needed to keep calm, was my anger.

"What is it now?" I asked with a small sigh but I did not relax my fist in case I need to punch anyone.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of the school?" the girl on the left said was annoyance in her tone.

"I did not mean to start anything, besides; you're the one who poured milk all over me, so I guess it is only fair that I pour milk all over you" I gave a sweet smile "so why don't we pretend this never happened and get along like people should?"

"Too late for that now, George, Sabrina, get her"

Once again, it happens. My teacher told me that I should talk matters out with my mouth instead of using my fist, I tried, but it never works. I guess that's because the mouth does not leave as much impact as the fist, stupid people won't understand forgiving unless it is beaten into them.

I gave another sigh as I watched them run towards me with a fist ready to punch, their eyes filled with anger. The look their eyes gave off was actually really funny but I reminded myself not to laugh in a situation like this because it does not benefit you in any way. The two of them are coming closer towards me as all these useless thoughts past through my head. Before any of the two can throw a punch, I managed to give George a kick to the face and Sabrina a punch to the stomach. Luckily I had my first ready to fight, wait, even without me being ready; I would have been able to beat them anyway.

I gave a small snigger and walked off, I felt proud and happy that I won without any scratches on me so mum would not find out, but I was wrong. I did not win yet, the girl who was on the left before charged at me, with a knife that I only managed to dodge with a small cut across my left cheek.

"That… hurts…" I said the minute I got my balance back. I charged towards that girl and grabbed her collar. Before she can make any sound, I flipped her over my shoulders and slammed her hard to the ground.

"Crap. Mum is gonna yell again! I'm already late for manners and etiquette lessons" I grabbed my bag which was lying on the floor and ran home as fast as I can.

"Did you get into a fight again?" Mum asked the minute i walked in.

As expected. That is the first thing she says when she sees a cut or bruise on me most of the time, the cut and bruise was not even my fault.

"It was becau-

"Answer my question; I don't care about your reasons!"

"Yes, but I only did that because-

"I told you I don't care about your reasons; a fight is still a fight. Why must you keep on ruining my reputation? I raised you up to be an elegant lady and why is it that you come home with bruises and wounds? Not to mention all the complaints I'm getting by the parents of the kids that you badly injured, have you no thought of how I would feel at all those women talking behind my back about your behaviour?"

"Is that all you can say when your daughter comes home injured?" I held back the urge to yell, instead I tried to say it with my normal voice, but it came out a little shaky which is not a good sign. "Normally, a parent would ask 'who did this to you?' instead of accusing their child first"

"How dare you teach me how to treat you? Are you disrespecting me now?" Mum raised her voice

"No, I was just trying to –

"After all these year I spend to look after you, you talk to me this way? I spent so much time to make an orphan girl like you fit into the society I live in and this is how I end up getting treated? I don't want to see you anymore. Maka, you're going to a boarding school."

I have had enough. I don't want to live in a place where people don't listen to what I have to say before going off about what I did wrong; I walked quietly up to my room. I'd rather be anywhere but here, she is not even my real mum, I am just an orphan. So why does it hurt so much?

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi. **


	2. Trouble

**Author's note; well... here is my second chapter. thanks to all those who reviewed or added it as fave author/story or those who put it on story alert, it really gets me motivated to write more so have fun reading i guess?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Trouble.**

* * *

As the driver drove along, I sat in the back seat with my mum. It was awkward. I knew since young that I was adopted but it really hurts when your adopted parents tells you _'__I spent so much time to make an orphan girl like you fit into the society that I live in' _that made me think all night wether I am worth anything because I'm an orphan, I never asked to be an orphan and it's not like I never had any real parents cause I if don't have real parents then I would not have been created. Thinking about all that did not help me sleep which is why I have bags under my eyes.

"So this is it" I said to myself as I stepped out of the car. If I have to describe the school in one word, it would be 'massive!' It's like a whole different world by itself here. The school has a garden with over hundreds of different plants and flower, they have an inside pool, movie room, gym, park, waterfall going down into a small river with fishes, games room, library, cafeteria, dining room and so much more things, not to mention it is surrounded by a forest.

I bid Mum farewell before I walked off with my luggage but she said nothing and signalled the driver to drive off. After unpacking, I went for a self-tour around the school and I'm surprised I made it this far without breaking my legs. I sat down for a rest behind the school building only to witness a girl getting bullied, such great luck. The reason I was sent here is to stay out of trouble but look what we have here?  
I find it very hard to just sit around when someone is getting their hair pulled in front of you, and so you can probably guess what I did next.

I stood up proud and tall like a man and walked over towards them. They noticed I was coming over so they stopped what they were doing and sniggered.

"Wanna join the fun?" one of the girls asked

"Urhh... fun? You call stepping, kicking and pulling someone's hair fun?"

They laughed. So I joined in and laughed. Then they stopped. So I stopped.

"Are you messing with us?" they screamed

"No, do I look like I enjoy this?" I replied. I know I sound stupid considering the fact that I laughed with them but honestly, I did not know what they were laughing at. I figured that if I laughed it would tick them of so they would start hitting me so I could beat the hell out of them and if I got in trouble I could say it was self defence. Living a life where I get yelled at for fighting has caused me to think this way, I feel ashamed... ok…. I admit I think my plan is smart and I don't feel ashamed at all because this trick always works for me when I want to get out of trouble with the teachers but it never works when I try to get out of trouble with my mum because she never listens to my excuse.

"Is she tryin' to piss us off?" one girl said to the other. There were a total of three girls... and they are coming for me.

Yes, just as planned. They are going to hit me now. Ok, I know I sound like a masochist but believe me, I am not.

One girl charged at me with a fist ready to punch, I waited for her to come close enough so I can grab her hand and twist it but before any of my thought was put into action the three girls stopped and stared in fear.

I looked at them trying to figure out why they are looking my way so scared.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked

But there was no reply. I followed the direction of gaze and looked behind me. A boy with pure white hair and red eyes glared at them. I could tell he is not pleased.

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	3. More Trouble

**Chapter 3 **

**More Trouble**

* * *

"What the hell are you girls doing to Himeko?" The white hair boy said with annoyance in his voice as he glanced at the poor beat up girl crying on the side. So her name is Himeko… now that he mentions it…. I forgot she was there… oh well; I am trying to save her so I guess it's all right.

"S-s-soul, t-t-this isn't w-what you t-think" one of the girls said. She sounded scared and embarrassed at the same time.

"Rrriiiggghhhhttt..." I muttered to myself... so his name is Soul... isn't that name a bit too unique?

"Then what were you doing?" He asked

"W-w-we –w-were just... we did this all for you!" the girl burst "this wench here keeps on hanging around you! She is annoying!"

"Ahahahha... soo... this is all because of jealousy..." I sniggered quietly making sure no one hears me "poor girl... it is troublesome to be too popular..."

The white hair boy did not listen to them explain any further, he walked over and carried the girl princess styled. His hair looked really cool, I wanted hair like that but my mum would kill me. Which then got me thinking… was it natural? He turned towards me and for a second I thought I saw his eyes widened and his glare soften but I guess I was wrong.

"I better not see any of this happening again." He warned giving all of us a disgusted look and walked off.

I tried to sneak away quietly while they are not looking but it did not work.

"Where do you think you're going?" the girls yelled

"Ehehhe... ummm... the toilet?" I laughed hesitantly. But they did not buy it.

"This is your entire fault! If you didn't interfere, we would have killed her and all this would have not happened"

This was exactly why I interfered... or else you would have _killed _her...

"Sooo... what do you want me to do now?" I asked feeling a little annoyed

"Since Soul saved that girl Himeko, out of pity, we need someone else to take our anger out on" they said all high and mighty, as if they are looking down on me. Ok... they are looking down on me.

They looked at each other and smirked. I think I know what's coming.

They charged at me with their fists ready to punch.

And I was right.

I also got ready in a fighting stance waiting for them to make the first move. But once again, it never happened. At that very moment the bell rang. I expected them to continue coming at me and of course I was wrong. They ran towards the dormitory shouting to each other, is this what people mean when they say 'saved by the bell?' cause it's the first time for me. The only word I picked up while they were shouting at each other was 'curfew', I know what that means and I don't like what happens when you're late...

I hurried to the dorms as fast as I could, but no luck. At the door to the dorm stood an old lady, she is strict... well at least she looks strict.

"Where were you?" she asked

"Umm... well... you see... I was taking a tour around the school by myself and I kind of got lost..." I replied hoping she takes the bait because it will be bad if she informed my mum about my being involved in bullying on the first day. I know it is not my fault but do you think my mum will listen to any excuse?

"Why didn't you ask the other students for help?" She said

"I didn't bump into anyone" I said stupidly

"Must you bump into someone to ask for directions? There is a thing called approaching nowadays"

And there goes the come back... I saw it coming and I knew I should have not said 'I didn't bump into anyone' but I was having those moments when you need to say something quick and then you end up saying whatever comes to mind first.

"Ahahhaha... miss... you have lovely hair..." I said hesitantly, once again… my stupid moments.

"You will have detention tomorrow before school at 4 am to 6 am in room A-12, building C"

"WHAT? But this is my first da-

"Saying this is your first day is not a good enough excuse" She snapped. "oh and sorry for the late introduction, my name is Elizabeth Edna, Miss Edna. You must be Maka? Well, I am your Dorm manager. There are four different dorms, first one is Freshmen. You can kind of guess it is for year nines, in other words… where you are right now, next comes Sophomore, year tens. Thirdly we have Junior, for year elevens and lastly Senior, for year twelves. Each dorm has their own dorm manager, in this case the dorm manager is me and all dorm managers are In charge of detention for those in their dorms. So I will see you tomorrow, do not come late"

I stood and watched her walk away elegantly. She kind of irritates me... although she is right, maybe that's why I got annoyed, because she _is_ right.  
I stopped at door number 13, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I felt so nervous, I wasn't nervous this morning when I came because there was no one in the room, but now… I'm about to meet my roommate. There was no reply. Just as I was about to knock again, the door opened slowly. I looked at the girl who opened the door. She had long silky jet black hair with a full fringe; she wore a pink frilly night gown and has long slim legs. For some reason, she looked kind of familiar.

"H-h-hi" she said shyly

"Hey, I'm your new roommate" I replied while letting myself in. I took a look around the room and what I realised is that nearly everything is pink and purple. Why didn't I notice this when I came to unpack before? If someone were to ever ask me what I hate the most it would be pink and purple things, I don't know why I hate pink and purple, I just do... ok… I don't hate purple too much but I _hate_ pink, the only type of pink I like is the orangey-pink but I classify that as orange.

"My name is Maka" I said walking towards the girl.

"M-mine is Himeko" she replied.

Himeko? Why does that sound so familiar? The closer I walked towards her the more I notice that she has bruises all over herself. Then it triggered my memory, Himeko, she was the one I sort of saved.

"Your bed is over their" She said while gesturing to the bed near the window.

It was kind of creepy looking out that window because our room is on the ground floor. I had the feeling that anything could just pop up at the window.

"Thanks, I know. I came to unpack before" I said smiling at her. It seems that she does not remember I saved her, oh wells... I didn't feel like talking about how 'heroic' I am so I guess its fine. I changed my clothes and fell asleep the minute I tucked myself into bed. It has been a long day.

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	4. The Flower

**Chapter 5**

**The Flower.**

* * *

_The trees scrape and pull me as I run through the woods. Voices echoing in my head saying "It's your fault! You ruined everything"  
I try my best to ignore it and find my way away from all the trees, the barks and stones killing my feet. I tripped over a vine on the ground and fell face first, I stood up and tried to regain my balance, I felt a sting at the bottom of my feet and start to hear footsteps coming my way._

_I tried to fight the pain of glass shards piercing through my right foot but it's not going so well. The footstep behind me gets closer and closer, I am scared and I know I need to somehow escape or my life will be in danger. I tried taking a few steps but it did not work. I don't know what to do; whatever that is following me is now right behind me. _

"_This is what you get for going against me" the person whispered and I feel chills running down my spine. Before I could turn around to take a look at who it is, I felt a sharp cold blade pierce through my back. I fell to the floor trying my best to breathe. I then felt the knife being pulled out of my back; the person who stabbed me gave a small laugh of triumph and walked off. All that is left is me lying in my own pool of blood waiting for death. _

I jerked up and looked around me; I looked into the mirror and at my feet. No injuries. I am safe; it was just a dream, nightmare to be exact. I gave a big sigh and looked at the time '4:00 am'

"SHIT" I cursed and ran to get changed "I am late for detention!"

Really, what kind of detention starts at 4 am? Is it like this at all boarding school? I manage to arrive at the detention room only 10 minutes late. But of course that got me into more trouble; I earned myself cleaning duties for the whole year the minute I stepped into the room. What kind of ridiculous school is this?

I took a seat at the back of the room and sighed, waiting for the lady who gave me detention, Miss Edna, to now give me instructions.

"STUDENTS! LISTEN UP!" She screamed so fiercely that all the chatters went silent. There were a total of 7 students in the room, including me of course, and for some reason, the white hair boy is also here, what was his name again? Oh right... Soul. "Now, I'm going to hand you all a paper each and you are going to write down all the rules of this school, when you finish in time, you may leave, if you finish early, you have to wait until 6:00 am to go out but if you don't finish, you can continue this after school."

"I already know what to do" yelled a boy with blue hair and a wide grin from the back of the room.

He is brave... I thought.

"Well some people don't, so keep quite Blackstar" The lady replied.

Yup, some people don't... just like little old me here... and Blackstar? Really? AHAHAH what a funny name... and I thought "Soul" was bad.

"Who here does not know what to do? We have all been through this whole 'detention' thingy!" Blackstar argued back.

"You might want to ask this girl sitting in the front" The lady pointed at me. Blackstar stood up and saw that I am new to this place.

"OHH... whoops, didn't see you there..."

That is nice of him. "Don't worry about it" I replied

"Worry about what?" He asked innocently

Is he trying to get up my nerves? Or is he just plain dumb?

"Nothing... never mind" I smile sweetly

"Ok then, OH, wait. Is it just me or are you undergrowth?"

Maka... don't cause trouble. Do not overreact. He is just stupid. I should just ignore him.

"Blackstar that is not nice" said a tall girl next to him. She was tall, not undergrowth, pretty, her hair is tied back into a black and long pony tail, and she has what I don't...

"Don't worry Tsubaki, the short girl is totally fine with it!"

Now that hurts... he just called me short.

"She obviously has to know what her weak points are, and don't get me started on that undergrown chest of hers" he continued

And that... killed me. I walked up to him with a sweet smile on my face.

"What?" He asked

"MAKAA CHOPP" was my answer.

"BLACKSTAR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Tsubaki screamed.

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" laughed a boy with black hair that has three strange white stripes.

I looked at around, everyone was laughing... was it that funny? Even Soul, who was sitting next to the window sniggered.

"My name is Kid" said the boy who was laughing. "This is Liz" he continued and pointed at a girl with long blonde hair "And this is Patti" he pointed at the one with short blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled

Kid? Really? AHAHAHAH this is hilarious! Are the girls the only people with normal names in this school?

My second day and I met some weird people already... but this is not bad... I kind of like it.

The laughter carried on for a while, I never thought it would stop. That was until we heard a loud "SNAP" I looked up to the front of the class and so did the rest. There stood the lady with a broken pen in her hand. Crap... we completely forgot about her... not to mention that fact that we are in detention and that we only have 30 minute left to finish!

We made it out alive, luckily I happened to be a really fast writer because I have been to detention at my old school quite a few times and so I am used to writing lines. Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki managed really well. They have gone through detention many times. Most of the time, it was because of Blackstar… he always ends up dragging them into weird things… well that's what they told me and it is very believable.

"You forgot to put on your tie" Tsubaki told me as we were walking "by the way… where is Soul?"

"He's probably with Himeko again" said Blackstar "He hangs around her so much lately, and Maka, you have ten minutes until class starts so you better run."

"What? Ten minutes? I have to run all the way from here to the dorms?" I panicked

"Yeah." They all said.

"That. Is not helping" I said as I started to run

Why is this school so big for? It's took me ten minutes to run from the dorms too here and I am assuming it will take me ten minutes back and class starts in ten minutes so by the time I back to the school building I will be ten minutes late again.

I finally reached my room and I quickly dived for my tie, I was about to walk out when something on my bed caught my eye. Lying on my bed was a lily bud. I know it is a Lily bud because I have quite some knowledge about flower due to all the lessons I had with mom. I walked over to get a closer look. The back of my head throbbed, I knew these flowers were for me, I don't know how I know besides the fact that it was lying on my bed but the minute I saw it, I knew straight away that it was for me. I picked up the note that happened to be next to the lily bud and it read "When the Flower Blooms"

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	5. Where I Belong

**Author's note; well... sorry for the long update umm... i can't promise that the chapters will update as quick as it uae to because thoes first four chapters were the chapters i re wrote so now... i will have to start thinking about the story more. I still hope you have fun reading though ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Is This a Sign of Bullying?**

* * *

I gripped the paper hard as my head throbbed more than before. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. That is when a serious question popped up in my head. Who put these flowers here?

The pain in my head is getting worse; it hurts so bad that cold sweat started to form. My vision blurred and my grip weakened. I looked around me trying to make out what is what, that's when I saw the clock hanging on the wall; I gave a weak smile and fell over. Shit I'm late for class.

"Oii, wake up"

I felt something poke me.

"Wake up… are you dead?"

What is this annoying thing? Shut up already, My head hurts

"I'm gonna splash water on you"

Huh? What? Water? Wait… this person is not serious right? I opened my eyes slightly, blinded by a bright light. I winced. I couldn't lift my hands, my body feels really heavy. I took some courage to once again, slowly open my eyes. Someone is here, it is not my imagination. My vision is still a bit blurry, I can see a bit of white hair. Something cold fell on my face. I grunted and curled my body together trying to feel warm and cosy. It fell onto my face again. Something triggered my memory, I bolted straight up.

"Wai-

Too late. The bucket of cold water splashed all over me. I sat there on the ground cover in water.

"Oh. My bad… you already woke up."

I looked up to get a better view of who did this to me. White hair, red eyes. Soul.

"No crap I already woke up!" I yelled shivering.

He walked off out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Aye! Come back here!" I screamed after him.

There was silence. I can feel my blood boil. I stood up and stormed towards the door. I opened it and looked right and left. He is not there anymore. I took a moment to curse him. I sighed, and closed the door, but something trapped it. I looked down and saw a white towel, I smiled. He is actually nice. I picked up the towel and started to dry my hair, a piece of paper fell down.

I flipped the paper over, it read "Have fun cleaning up and keep the towel, I don't need it back… your germs are probably all over it. I don't want to be infected." I take that back. He is not nice. I stepped on the paper over and over again while cursing him to die. That's when I remembered the flower bud and the note. I walked over to my bed and saw the flower still there. I picked up the note and shivered. The note changed. This time it reads "Put the lily in a small vase filled with water and prepare for the time to come"

I did as instructed. I don't know why, but putting a flower bud in water won't harm me in anyway. Besides, isn't it interesting to see what might happen? I quickly cleaned the pile of water on the floor and went to change into dry clothes; I walked to my cupboard and saw the door not closed properly. I had a bad feeling about this. I slowly opened the door and in red paint, written behind the cupboard door was "STAY AWAY FROM SOUL EATER EVANS" I didn't mind much about the writing, what really bothered me was my clothes, it was either ripped or drawn all over with a permanent marker. I stared at it in silence

"Is this what you call bullying?" I asked myself. I sighed... guess i will have to wait till my clothes dry.

I have never been bullied in my life. The only thing close to bullying that I have experienced is fighting and being called on to have a one on one. I wouldn't classify fighting as bullying because I did most of the beating up but this is different. It is completely new. I gave a small grin, this will be interesting. Please note once again that I am _not_ a masochist. I am just a curious child.

After cleaning out my whole closet, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled

The door opened and Tsubaki popped her head in

"Maka, it's time for dinner. I'll show you around since you don't know much yet" Tsubaki said with a sweet smile

"Thanks Tsubaki, you're the only normal one here"

"Don't forget about _us_" Liz and Patti said swinging the door wide open

"Oh right… I didn't see you there"

"Of course not. The door was hiding us" Patti giggled

"Girl, are you getting bullied?" Liz asked looking at the ripped clothes I was about to chuck out.

"Yeah. Why?"

Tsubaki gasped. Patti went teary and Liz sighed.

"What? What is so bad?" I asked.

"Soul. His admirer is onto you right?" Liz asked.

"Wow… what are you? A fortune teller?"

"Nope, it is just logic, in this school, 50% of the girls are Soul's admirer, 39% is Kid's and 10% is Blackstar's. The remaining 1% are the people who don't care. This afternoon, Soul asked some people where you were so I'm guessing some of his crazed girl fans started to think you're getting _too_ close."

"Wow…" was all I can say.

Patti and Tsubaki nodded.

"It's decided" The three of them said "we are going to buy you your clothes after dinner"

"Isn't it already curfew by then?"

"So? Who cares?"

I smiled. Trying to stand up to mother's expectation has made me forget how fun life can be.

"I'm hungry" I sighed as the stomach grumbled.

"Let's go then." Liz said wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I finally found a place where I can be who I am. The place where I belong. Not home with mum, but here. With these retarded people.

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	6. Sneaking Out

**Author's note: appologies for not updating as fast, if your wondering why i updated chater five twice, it is because i made a stupid mistake about the percentages and i would have never realised it until someone had pointed it out, so thanks to that person very much. Besides my stupidity, have fun reading i guess? oh... and thanks for the support ;)**

* * *

Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and I walked down to the dinner hall. The place was massive, the school is _massive_. We looked around and saw Blackstar waving for us.

"Hey" Liz said as we walked over

Blackstar saved us some spots. Next to him sat Kid and next to kid was _him. _The guy who splashed me with water. I didn't want to waste my time getting mad so I pretended the whole incident did not happen. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki and I each took a seat opposite the guys.

"So, I heard you fainted" Kid said.

"Yeah, I did… it wasn't fun though." I replied

"I could have told you that"

"AHAHAH she fainted, who could be that weak? Why did you faint form getting a tie?" Blackstar butted in.

"Stop rubbing it in, geez, you're very insensitive." I said a little annoyed.

"Was the water cold?" Soul asked

That. One little sentence. Hit. The. Spot.

"No shit it is." I gave him a glare "I should try it on you sometimes"

He chuckled. Which obviously annoyed me even more.

"What is so funny?"

"Leave the kid alone, Soul," Liz said

I grunted and looked away. Dinner is so hard to swallow... Cause of _somebody_.

"Hi" a familiar voice said.

We all looked up, I thought so, and i was right. It was the pretty, jet black hair girl who looked like she came out of a magazine. Her name, Himeko.

"Can I join you guys?" She asked followed by a sweet smile, one that I could never imagine myself doing.

"Neh, Whatever" Liz said in an annoyed way and continued eating.

I noticed the others doing the same thing, pretending she is not there and continuing with their food, all except Soul of course.

"Take a seat" He offered nicely.

It was strange; the way he acted… actually… he is strange. I grinned, I think I know what is going on… He _likes_ her. I softly chuckled to myself, this is funny. What bothered me though is why the others don't seem to like her; she seems alright and very pretty.

"I'm done eating" Liz slammed her fork down and walked off "Lets carry out our mission, Maka"

I grinned, lucky she dragged me along, or else it would have been awkward. "Give me a sec I said gobbling up all the food at once.

"Old habits are hard to get rid of" said Soul

"You must love making fun of nearly everything about me don't you?"

"Yup. Definitely"

Liz dragged me off as I was about to walk over and punch him in the face. Tsubaki and Patti ran after us. I felt a frightful glare, shivers ran down my spine. I quickly looked back and for a second, I thought Himeko was glaring at me but it seems that I was wrong because she seems to be too busy looking at Soul.

"I feel for you Maka" Liz said giving me an apologetic look when we finally made it out of the dining hall.

"Why?" I asked a little confused.

"That's because your sharing a room with Himeko" Patti laughed

"Oh… that's right, I was going to ask, why do you guys seem like you hate her?"

"She likes taking advantage of Soul" Tsubaki said shyly

Wow… I thought, if Tsubaki said that… it _means _that.

"I thought she looked …nice" I said stupidly.

"Yeah, she only _looks_ nice. But reality? not as nice and sweet. Last time, when she first came to this school, we showed her around and she found out that we were close to Soul so she acted all innocent talking to us but the minute Soul came she started to fake cry. You can probably guess what she was doing there." Liz said in an annoyed tone.

"Wow… "Was all I can say… once again… "Fake crying? making you look the bully and she the role of the innocent? Pretty people can be a bitch, oh not every pretty person but the one we are talking about now… definitely... wait... didn't Soul find it obvious though?"

"He knew about it. But all he said was 'it's not good to lie' and let her tail him around"

"What? Is that the best he can do?"

"I know right? i didn't talk to him for 2 weeks"

These kinds of people don't surprise me much looking back at all the people I have met at my previous schools but what really surprised me was that I am sharing a room with someone who could very well turn out to be the one that ripped my clothes.

"Well, enough of gossiping about those who won't make our lives any better, we should start thinking about how we can escape without getting discovered." Liz yawned

I gave a small laugh. "Any ideas?"

"Of course" The three of them said grinning " We'll show you our secret escape route."

Huh? Secret escape route? What?

"Why did you have to ask for ideas if you already know a way we can get out?" I asked.

"I asked for a way we can escape _without being discovered_" Liz grinned

Wait… so this secret route is not safe? I gave a big sigh, what am I getting myself into?

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	7. Really?

**Author's note: This chapter is strange, i know. AHAHHAS**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Really?**

* * *

"This is it?" I asked amazed.

"Yup, it's really easy to get out through here" They all said proudly.

"I realised…"

"Really? That's good, let's get going"

I sighed. "No, we are not using the school entrance to get out"

"Why?" Patti asked, "It is big enough for all of us to go through"

I smacked my forehead "Of course it's big enough! This is the bloody entrance to the school."

"I told you this is a way out with no guarantees about not getting caught" Liz sighed

"To think that you would even recommend the school entrance… I am amazed…."

The three of them looked at each other with I proud grin. I am an idiot for trusting them.

"Follow me" I ordered "I know a good way out"

"Say that earlier" Liz complained

I sighed as I lead them back along the school garden trying to ignore the loud whispers about how good their idea was. Soon we reached the back of the school, the start of the forest.

"So… where is this so called 'way out'?" They asked

"Through here" I grinned

"This place is out of bounds… This is against the rule" Tsubaki pointed out

"It is also against the rules to walk around after curfew… not to mention we are sneaking out so are you still in?"

They gave me a look, "of course" They synced

I smiled "follow me"

I walked through the trees and plants in the forest, Patti, Liz and Tsubaki followed after me. We happily walked along… that was until the path we were walking along split in two.

"Which way now Maka?" Liz asked

"Right path" I answered without thinking.

"Off we go then"

Once again, we set off. The walk was long and tiring.

"Are we there yet?" Patti asked

"Nearly I guess?" I replied

"AHHHHH!" Liz screamed

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked shaking in fear

"The path, where is the path?" Liz shivered

"True that, we are not walking on the path anymore… I guess we are lost?" Patti laughed

I sighed… these people are soo loud "We are not lost, just walk around another 50 metres and turn left and we should be able to find the road"

The three of them sighed in relief. And once again… we set off.

We finally made it out of the school. The path through the forest was long and tiring. Liz took the lead now, she knows the way to the shop from here. The street was really dark; there was no street light… I didn't mind, it made the stars look more clear and bright. I quietly gazed at the stars as we walked along.

"That reminds me… how did you know the way out?" Tsubaki asked

"I don't know… followed my instincts I guess?" I replied

"So you're saying… we could have gotten lost."

"Yeah… basically."

"What?" Liz screamed.

"What is it now?" We all asked with a big, long sigh.

"The shop… is _closed_" Liz said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" We all screamed "WHY?"

Liz gave a small smile "Sorry?"

I shook my head in shame… Oh Liz… "Let's just get back. It's nearly midnight"

The three of them agreed. And thus, We started to walk back. After a few steps, a flickering light caught my eye.

"What shop is that?" I asked

"Oh… that shop, it's never open for some reason" Liz replied

"Wanna take a look?" I grinned and ran towards that shop.

The shop looked really old and run down, the door creaked as I slowly pulled it open.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I asked as I walked in.

"What do you want?" Came a voice.

"To look around I guess?"

From behind the counter, an old man with big circle glasses stood up. He had a surprised look.

"Is that you red power ranger?" He asked

"I'm sorry? Did you say _red power ranger_? I came here cause the light was flickering and I found it interesting."

"Come here and have a seat" He gestured me to a chair opposite him.

I walked over nervously. Is he alright in the head? I sat down anyways.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. His voice sounds for cheerful now, unlike how he greeted me before.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked

"Long ago-

"Is this one of those really long stories where your gonna tell me about your childhood and your first love and expect me to listen?"

"Of course not, and don't disturb me when I am getting emotional."

"I guess it is then… well, go on"

"Long ago-

"You already said that"

"Shut up, are you gonna listen or not?"

"OK… calm down…"

"Long ago, a little girl use to always come here with this little boy to buy lollies and every time they come, they will fight over who is the red power ranger. I would always give red power ranger the red lolly and blue power ranger the blue one"

For a moment, there was an awkward silence.

"Are you going to continue?"

"Wait… give me a sec, it's getting emotional."

I sighed.

"I hate those two little kids always causing a ruckus in my shop, but I would always give them free candy" He continued

"So do you hate them or not?"

"Read, the _atmosphere_, you're not a very good listener aren't you?"

"Fine… continue."

"That little girl would always end up falling asleep when I lecture or talk to her about my days in high school… And that little boy would just ignore me and eat his share of the lolly. I got annoyed often because of that. But suddenly, one day… they were reported missing."

"Old man… your crying… want tissues?"

"Shut up!" he sobbed.

"Hate to break it to you… but I need to get back to school"

"Leave. Wait… Here is some candy" He said handing me two, one red and one blue.

"Thanks" I said walking out while stuffing them into my pocket.

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki fell asleep outside the shop. I sighed and gave a smile "Geez. Does this mean I have to carry them back?"

I reached for my phone in my pocket and called the most reliable person I know. Kid.

"What?" He said

"I need help."

I explained everything to Kid and sat next in between Liz and Tsubaki waiting for him to come and help my carry them back. I gazed at the stars again… for some reason I felt drowsy. I heard someone call my name, my eye lids became heavy and slowly… they slowly shut.

* * *

**xChiahruYoshimi**


	8. Who's That?

**Author's note; I took longer to update than usual... my bad for that ahahas. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Who's That?**

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I sighed in relief, I am in my room. How do I know I am in my room? Well, that's easy. Himeko's pink cupboard is a one of a kind cupboard. She self decorated it with pink, purple, and glitters. Seeing that cupboard annoys me but I kept in mind that this is not my room alone. I suddenly realised that my alarm did not go off, I quickly check the time and it was 9:00 am. Oh crap… late… again? I threw my blanket off me and quickly got dressed; I remembered to put on my tie this time. I grabbed my bag realising that today is going to be my first lesson because I happen to faint yesterday. My stomach churned as I thought of how I will interact with the _normal_ students, but I left all of that to the side, what I really need to worry about is how to get to class in time, which is impossible since I am already hours late.

I dashed down towards that school building. My legs started to kill, why does the school have to be so big for?

"Where are you going?" Asked a voice. A voice I know really well.

I stopped abruptly and turned to face him, "What do you want Soul?"

"I was thinking you might like to thank me"

"For what?"

"For carrying a _thing_ that weighs 5000 kilos last night back to _it's _room"

"What? _You _carried _me_? And I am not a thing!"

"I never said it was you… so I guess you admit you're a _thing_"

"Grraahhh!" I yelled scratching my head "Shut up, I am late for classes… wait… why are you wearing casual?"

"It's Saturday today… we have no school… I was just going to ask why you're wearing your school uniform. But I guess the answer is pretty obvious."

"Stuff. My. Life. All the hurrying for nothing."

"Idiot."

"No need for you to rub it in, geez. And… that thing you carried… it was me wasn't it?"

"Oh… the thing that weighs 100000 kilos?"

"What? You said 5000 before!"

"Yeah… it was you."

"Telling that to a girl is like saying 'don't break the chair when you sit on it you ugly fat thing'"

"That reminds me

"Don't change the subject!"

Soul put his hand into his pocket fiddling around.

"Oh… here it is" He said pulling out a blue lolly.

"Isn't that mine?" I asked remembering the old man yesterday.

"Yeah… it's yours, why?"

"What do you mean _why?_ Give it back… it's mine"

"I took it as a thankyou gift for carrying you home, it dropped out of your pocket."

I sighed, I'm so tired… I give up, don't wanna argue anymore "Have it." I said.

"I know, I wasn't gonna give it back"

He… pisses me off even more now than ever. Ungrateful brat!

"Don't worry flat chest, I left the red one for you."

I am gonna _kill_ him. I raised my hand ready for a Maka Chop, but too slow, Soul saw this coming. He grabbed my hand and twists it behind my back. I gave a smirk and back kicked him in the stomach, his griped weakened and I pulled back my hand and did the Ultimate Maka Chop hitting dead centre on his head.

"HAH! EAT THAT!" I yelled jumping around celebrating my victory.

I turned around excited to see Soul's depressed face, but it wasn't there, _he _wasn't there. That's when I felt something grab my hand. I turned around to fight back, but too late. Soul flipped me to the ground and held me there making sure I couldn't move.

"You should not let your guard down Maka" He smirked

"Get off me you ugly thing with nice hair! I bet you that's a wig!"

"AHAHHA, a wig? Ok then, whatever makes you feel better"

"What are you eating?" I asked noticing him chewing

"The blue lolly"

"I wanted blue!"

"Trust me, you will like red better" He said as he got off me.

"Trust you? After you flipped me?"

He walked off waving me goodbye.

"That brat" I mumbled to myself as I stood up brushing dirt off me.

Well, since it's the weekend… I should go shopping for clothes or else I won't have anything to wear. I walked back into my room to put away my bag, I was about to walk out to ask if Liz, Patti and Tsubaki wants to go shopping with me but I stopped due a strange sound. It sounded like someone was breathing heavily. I looked around and there was no one else inside the room besides me, that's when I saw that my window was not closed. As I walked towards my window, the breathing became louder. I have to admit that I am scared; I hate supernatural things where stuff pops out at you. I summoned all my courage and peeked out the window. I sighed in relief, it was just Himeko.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She seems tired.

"H-h-help m-me" She replied, her lips were dry, I know because I can see the cracks on it.

"Do you want me to carry you to your bed?" I asked, for some reason, I felt that what I just said was really stupid, but when I am not feeling well, the maids at my house would just help me to my bed and feed me medicines.

Her breathing become worse, she grabbed she chest tightly. I carried her in through the window, her hand still squeezing her chest.

"S-s-s-Soul…" She said breathlessly. The hand squeezing her chest loosened and her eyes closed, she is unconscious.

I quickly carried her to the nurse's office; I don't think leaving her on her bed would help anymore. The nurse checked her body temperature and wiped her sweat. Minutes later, Soul came running in.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"Apparently it is just a fever" I replied.

Soul dropped to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Had me worrying for nothing" He muttered.

I grinned "You _llliiikkkeee_ her"

"Think whatever you want"

"You're not denying it?"

"I'm not agreeing to it either" he said and walked off… again.

Himeko woke up just as I was about to walk out.

"Where am I?" She asked

"The nurse's office" I replied

"Who are you?"

"Quit joking, it's me, Maka… your roommate?"

Himeko looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Wooww… you don't know me? Ok then… you will at least know Soul right?"

"_Who's that_?"

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


	9. So it Finally Starts

**Author's Note: so sorry for the long update, busy planning and writing my other story- To kill or to be killed.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**So it Finally Starts**

* * *

"So… you don't know who he is?" I asked swallowing down the lumpy feeling in my throat.

"No. I don't" Himeko replied.

"Are you insane?" I asked. Now I feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ignore me… I was thinking aloud… hahhahas… but really, that is hard to believe considering how much you seem to like him."

"I like him?"

"… I'm… gonna call the nurse in again… don't leave the place… they might send you to the hospital… and people will think it is my fault… which obviously isn't."

I ran out of the room slamming the door behind me, I fastened my pace down the corridor. Nearly there, the nurse will come and she will use her nurse like powers and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine… that is only if I can get pass _her_. At the end of the corridor, Miss Edna is standing nice and tall with her arms crossed, a mean frown on her face. I immediately stopped and started walking; I tried my best to pretend that she wasn't there. No luck though.

"Maka, stop right there." She said in her usual strict voice.

"I'm kind of having an emer –"

"Why didn't you turn up for cleaning duties?" She cut through me.

"Can we leave that aside? A girl might be having amnesia and it might be my fault… so I need to get the nurse"

"Do not lie to me. Answer my question."

I felt a huge sense of déjà vu. She is like mum. I didn't feel the need to answer because I bet no excuse will be good enough, not to mention telling the truth will get me in more trouble. So I made a run for it.

"I'll accept my punishment later!" I yelled as I ran towards the teacher's lounge.

"Come back here!" I heard her yell.

Forgive me, but my quiet life is at risk here mum will never let me hear the end of it if she finds out… I am the only person known by the nurse to be with Himeko at that time because I brought her to the nurse… and I don't think anyone will back me up cause no one else was with us, besides… if Himeko really lost her memories, she can't back me up either… meaning rumours will spread and I will have to cover my face for life and… ok… I admit… I exaggerate… but really, I will be the first suspect.

"Nurse!" I yelled kicking the door to the teacher's lounge. "Come quickly, I don't know your name so I will just continue to call you nurse… anyways, my life is on the line here! Hurry" I grabbed the Nurse's hand and pulled her to the nurse's office.

"What is your problem?" The nurse asked shaking off my grip.

"My problem? Shouldn't you ask that to Himeko? _She_ has problems and I am such a kind hearted girl trying to help her out yet you are blaming me already?"

"… I didn't… blame anything on you…"

"Stop worrying about me, worry about the real patient lying over there" I said pointing to the bed.

"What patient?" The nurse asked.

"Over there for God's sake, can't you s–"

"Where?" She said crossly.

"Never mind… by the way… nice shirt… what's your name again?"

"Georgia Vella… call me Miss Vella"

"Oh… nice shirt… Miss Vella…"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Anymore of your pranks and I will give you detention."

I sighed as she walked out. Seriously? Only been here for a few days and I am already on two person's bad side… wait… a lot of girls hate me at the moment but these two particular people count because they are… staff members. Anyways, enough of that… where the hell did Himeko run off to? Geez… that girl is such a handful. God dammit, who cares anymore? She is probably with Soul having their moment somewhere… I'll just go and find Liz, Patti and Tsubaki to go buy me some clothes. I walked around the back of the school building heading towards the cafeteria. I stopped when I saw Soul and Himeko talking; I quickly leaned against the wall out of their sight. Well this is interesting.

"So… how are you feeling?" Soul asked.

"Like usual, but it's a bit more fun now" She replied.

WHAT? So she faked it! HAH… I knew it… all along… yeah… ok… I panicked, but I still knew it…

"Himeko, I know how you feel and everything… but don't be an ass to Maka."

Himeko grinned. "Maka wouldn't like it if she heard that" Himeko said in her sweet voice.

Huh? What does _she_ know? It irritates me real bad that she acts like she knows me, but there is nothing I can do right now. I can't use violence and words won't do a hell lot of good either… I know from firsthand experience.

"Don't tell her about it yet." Soul said with a sigh.

She laughed.

What? Tell me about what?

"Tell her about what?" Himeko said once again in her sweet voice

I know right? Tell me about what? This is so bloody intense for me… I feel like banging my head against the wall.

"You know what I am on about"

"Do I?"

I swear I wanna run out and scream at those two… but that will make it obvious that I am eavesdropping.

"Just do me this one favour." He said. "After all we are all… friends."

Himeko's face turned sour "'We _were_ _once_ all friends' you mean" She spat and walked away.

Shit. I need to run. She is heading my direction. I ran back towards my room and climbed in through the window… just because it was open. After getting back up straight on my feet, I closed the window and jumped on my bed. Everything is weird. Everything I heard is weird. I sighed as I tried to work out what is happening, so basically… from what they were talking about… we were once friends and they are hiding something from me.

"GAHHH" I screamed rolling around in my bed "Stuff all that, i don't even remember being friends with them… I am just gonna go sleep"

I fixed my pillow to lie down. I feel tired. A sweet smell distracted my process of falling asleep. I sniffed the air and looked around, the sweet smell was not cookie sweet but more… refreshing sweet. My head throbbed hard, giving tons of pain. I curled up in bed hoping the pain would go away. My eyes started to feel heavy, the slowly tried to close. I gave the room once last glance before falling unconscious. At the corner of my eye, I saw it, where the sweet smell was coming from.

The white lily bud on my table… is starting to bloom.

* * *

**xChiharuYoshimi**


End file.
